The White Lion
The White Lion is the chest, heart and soul of Voltron and is currently piloted by Phoenix Blackwood. The White Lion was found in Oriande after the Original Paladins took their children, the next generation pilots of Voltron, to master Altean Alchemy. Weapons and Abilities Being one of the smallest and fastest lions, the White Lion can easily maneuver through tight spaces and crowded combat zones with ease. Next to the Red Lion, it is the fastest in terms of speed. Standard Arsenal * Claws: At each of the Lion's paws, tough enough to damage armor of a Galra warship. * Tail Laser: Mounted at the tip of the Lion's tail and moderately damages targets at long range. * Mouth Cannon: Mounted within the Lion's jaws and severely damages targets at long range. * Jaw Blade: Summoned at the Lion's jaws, a blade used for cutting targets at close range. It can be tossed like a boomerang. * Force Field: When stationary, the Lion can activate an impassible energy sphere to encase and protect itself. The force field will react to a chosen Paladin and dissipate, or be willingly disengaged by the Lion. * Speeder: A small transportation vehicle unique in design for its Paladin to traverse environments; the speeder drops from the Lion's chest, and is stored in the Castle of Lions when the Lion is not in use, transporting the Paladin to the Lion when needed. * Thrusters: Mounted on each of the Lion's back legs and on all four paws; these powerful engines are used for initiating flight, increasing speed, or slowing descent. * Headlights: The eyes of the Lion can act as headlights to illuminate dark areas. Voltron Ability Once Voltron is formed, the Lion allows a weapon to be summoned when combined with a Bayard. The nature of the weapon depends on the Paladin wielding the Bayard, not the Bayard or Lion itself. When multiple Bayard's are combined with respective Lions, the summoned weapon is upgraded into a more powerful form. Hidden Power The White Lion's element is Spirit, which doesn't have a physical form. However, once the Paladin has formed a close mental bond with the Lion, they are able to unlock the Lion's secret power, the Specter Form, which allows the lion to be able to pass through its enemies. Other Abilities * Cloaking Device: Reverse-engineered from the invisible maze of the Castle of Lions by Pidge. This allows all the Lions to turn invisible and perform stealth missions undetected by enemies. Like all Lions, the White Lion possesses some measure of sapience. Through his mental connection to the White Lion, Phoenix is able to understand its suggestions on the next course of action during a battle. Trivia * If all Lions are built to standard, the Lion can be entered and exited through the mouth, the top of its head, or through its chest with its speeder. It would also have an emergency eject function to drop passengers from the cockpit floor like the Blue Lion. * Unlike the Black Lion, which has a dual-bladed Jaw Blade, the White Lion's Jaw Blade is only a single bladed weapon. * Phoenix refers to the White Lion as a girl. * Phoenix is the first person to pilot the White Lion. * Despite being the last person to find his Lion, Phoenix has the closest bond with his Lion out of all the other Paladins. Category:Lions (Legendary Defender) Category:Spacecraft Category:SmolPeanut157